


Sleazy

by venomousOctopus



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Asphyxiation, Comedy, Demiromantic Character, Fingering, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, Sex Accident, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousOctopus/pseuds/venomousOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The various highs and lows of Iori Shiro and Inumuta Houka's sexual lives.</p><p>(A collection of pornographic one shots with various levels of plot/character relevance for ShiHou. None of them are related unless said otherwise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel like writing separate fic for each weird porn situation I end up writing Iori/Inumuta in so I'll put them all up under one work. The first one is based on a situation that happened in an RP once.

Iori knew Inumuta had some odd tastes. It wasn't particularly strange for him to suggest one thing or another when they were messing around, as an experiment, he would say. Iori can still remember when he tailored a version of Nonon's dress in Inumuta's size. Or when he wanted a collar and dog ears to suit the face-down, ass-up position he wanted to try. Or that time they made chocolate icing and used only about 20% of it for the cake. It was not an uncommon occurrence, and Iori did appreciate being able to try new things, if not just to make the other happy.

This however... this he was unsure about.

"You want me to wear Tailor Regalia?"

"M-Mhm"

"Why?"

"W-well, when I was younger-"

Ah. The tell-tale sign of some kink he discovered from some animated porno he watched during his middle school years. This could be interesting.

"See, one of the common themes in hentai- that's what it's call-"

"I _know_ , Inumuta"

"R-right. Well, one of the common reoccurring themes and imagery in hentai is... Er... Tentacles"

"Tentacles?"

"Yes, um... tentacles"

"What does this have to do with Tailor Regalia, exactly?"

"...How well can you control those arms, Iori?"

The blonde was silent, giving Inumuta a skeptical look before the realization dawned on him. 

"Are you- are you kidding me?"

"I want you to answer the question, Iori"

"They're made for _sewing_ , not for whatever fantasy you-"

"Iori. Please answer the question."

"...They're quite dexterous, but still, Inumuta-!"

"That will do. Have you ever watched an example of how one uses those?"

"No! Why would I!?"

"Well, the basics of it is-"

Inumuta went on to explain the plot line of the movie, or so he calls it, that he got the idea from. There was a monster. There was a woman. The monster used the tentacles it had in it's disposal to hold down and pleasure the woman, despite them being different species, so therefore it would have no biological reason for doing so. Iori thought it was shallow and frankly, quite stupid, but he immediately perked up when Inumuta then described the exact aspects of the movie that affected him. 

"See, the average individual, or rather, an average sexually frustrated boy, is meant to watch the affair happening. Be detached yet appreciate the woman naked and moaning on the screen. That is what they are supposed to take from the movie, yes?"

"...I suppose?"

"Well, to be quite honest, I...I self inserted myself."

"As the...monster?"

"No, Iori, as..." He made a motion with his hands, and glanced away so he wouldn't meet the smaller boy's eyes. "...the woman. My middle school self imagined being in place of the woman- bound and held up, helpless in pleasure, ah~ Iori, it stuck with me for so long."

The tailor coughed once and shifted in his seat. "I see"

"I t-think that we would, well obviously, have to make some modifications to the method, but ah, I think, I think it would be doable"

"Inumuta..."

"You would certainly have to use your h-hands more"

The tailor and the hacker sat in silence for a moment; the taller of the two looking down at the other expectantly as they both thought over the scenario. 

Soon, Iori gave a fond sigh, a quick kiss, and flipped his collar up to activate his Regalia. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was tighter than Inumuta expected. He knew a bruise would form on his waist soon enough, and the thought of how he could possibly explain that to the others was not a worry at the time. His arms managed to avoid the spikes Iori had at the end of his metal arms, and were trapped snugly between the mouth of the sewing machines. He was already panting quietly in his hold, squirming and trying to push himself off the wall only to have the Tailor Regalia slam him back down. 

Iori watched the naked boy in front of him intently. He could feel every gasp, every movement, every twitch the other gave off and it made the coming prospect quite a bit more difficult to wait for. He adjusted his white gloves and slithered closer, staring at Inumuta through his green visor. Though the small boy's mouth was completely covered, it was all too easy for Inumuta to figure he had a small smirk behind his gas mask. He returned that smirk, and was soon stopped by a white-gloved hand on his chest.

"Don't be so cocky, Houka"

A pinch on his chest, and Inumuta didn't know whether the moan he let out was because of Iori's hand or the way he whispered his name. 

He felt hands over him, the soft fabric of the gloves caressing his cheek before it slid down over his chin, his neck and stopping to trace circles around his nipple. The instinct to squirm was all stopped by the squeeze the arm wrapped around his stomach gave, sending a shiver up his spine. Iori had him completely in his hold: exactly what he wanted.

The lack of any kisses from the smaller boy added to it, Houka thought. Iori was prone to kiss long and often, on any part of Houka's body he took fancy to that day. With the Tailor Regalia's mask and visor, that was of course, impossible, and though he didn't know how the tailor felt about it, Inumuta certainly thought the occasional brush of red velvet was enough. Iori's hand moved lower, snaking around to his back, and tapped up and down his spine. He ran his fingers slowly and critically, feeling the contours of the hacker's bones and muscle. Occasionally, he would feel a finger rub on his tail bone before it slid back up again, and the anticipation had him keening.

"The arms aren't too uncomfortable for you, I hope?"

Inumuta wanted to laugh. If it was uncomfortable, that was definitely not the reason.

After the excruciatingly long examination, Houka was relieved to finally, _finally_ , have some hope for relief. Iori fingers dipped down lower and rubbed gently against his entrance, his white gloves stained with copious amounts of lube. Houka's whimpers were shushed by Iori's soothing, yet condescending whispers, punctuated with some constriction on his waist. 

One finger, two, and the hacker found that just as before, Iori was testing him. He slowly probed and tapped his walls, not aiming to please just yet. Houka's dick stood high, had been for a while now, and Iori's action did nothing to relieve the tension inside him. If only he could move his own hands, but that was not really an option at the moment.

"I-Iori, can you be a-any slower?"

"Oh? Are you bothered by this, Houka? Would you rather I stop completely?"

"N-no!"

"Then what do you want, hm?"

"You know exactly what I w-want, Iori"

"Sorry, what am I in this situation? The monster, yes? How would a monster know why a human is behaving like this?" His other hand quickly brushed up Houka's erection, eliciting a gasp. "What this is and why this is so sensitive?" Iori's eyes shone with amusement, that much was evident, even behind the visor.

"Are you- Fuck, fine. Iori, I want you to be faster"

"You want this-" He pushed his fingers in and out languidly, keeping a watch on Houka's face the entire time. "-over faster?"

"Iori, n-no, I want you to move those f-fingers faster"

"Like this then?" He demonstrated, ignoring Houka's stuttered moan at the action. 

"Y-yes, yes, please just, hah, go"

"Hm, if you like it so much-" He moved closer, their chests close enough that Iori could feel the heat radiating off of the other even through his Regalia. "-You should have made it clear in the first place, Houka"

Iori's fingers curled inside Inumuta and pulled out and in just as fast, his other hand moving to wrap around the base of Houka's dick. The thought of finally getting off made Houka almost do so right then, before Iori squeezed the base with an amused smirk but no words. Instead, the metal arm snaked up, this time, wrapping around the hacker's chest.

Houka noted that as Iori got further and further into the task of getting him off, his control of the metal tentacle became less precise. It constricted and almost let go, it pushed him against the wall a few times. Even through the haze of arousal, he could clearly see his boyfriend's bulge as it pushed against the fabric of the tight Tailor Regalia.

He couldn't focus on that for too long, however. Houka felt light-headed, his moans coming out weak and stuttered with the pressure on his chest. The hands against him did not help in the least, overriding his instinct to breathe properly with shallow pants and gasps. 

Eventually, he made no more noises, just soundless chokes accompanied with some shaking in his lower body. If Iori noticed, he made no indication of it, completely focused on his own hands stroking and fingering his boyfriend. Though every part of Houka's body begged for release, there was a tiny, nagging part of him that told him that if he did, returning might be difficult. But it would feel so _good_ , he argued; and with every second that passed under Iori's hands, he was more convinced of his hypothesis. 

It wasn't anything specific Iori did that made Houka come at that moment. The voice that told the hacker to hold back was completely silenced when he did, however, and whether that was the reason or result of the action, neither knew. Iori stopped due to three reasons.

The first was that Houka was completely silent when he came. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was open as it usually were, but Iori didn't hear a single thing. Though the blonde didn't pay attention to the lack of noises before, he knew that Houka would usually at least whisper his name when he came, if he wasn't moaning like something from his shitty hentai videos.

Second, he noticed that Houka's face seemed pale after he was done. That was not to say he was never pale before; years of being a shut-in with a hatred for physical exertion would naturally lead to such a complexion. Iori had enough intimate forays with Houka's face to know it's usual look, and even through the green tint of his visor, he could easily recognize it was much whiter than usual.

Third, Houka didn't move anymore. He was limp. At this point, Iori noticed something must be deathly wrong, and quickly lowered the hacker down to the floor and transformed out of his Regalia. With his hands now free of gloves, he frantically rested them on the other's chest, hoping to anyone that-

-A heartbeat. A slow rise and fall of his chest. Iori let out a breath and every nerve in his body relaxed. He was silent for a few minutes, his previous state of arousal ebbing away in lieu of just listening to Houka for a while.

When Houka woke up, Iori slapped him and said he'd never do that again unless they establish a safe word first.


	2. Only Wanna Dance With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could always count on you, Inu-" Iori paused, and shook his head, keeping the smile on his face. "-Houka"
> 
> The reaction from the other was immediate, a flush spreading across his cheeks that was obvious even if half of his face was covered by the collar of the uniform. He glanced to the side, touching his arms awkwardly, and was silent for a bit before adding, without letting his collar open: "...Anything for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be pwp that I wrote just as stress relief and also as another chapter for Sleazy but then it ended up getting an actual plot, whoops

"Inumuta."

The voice rang clear through the dimly lit room, illuminated only by the red light fixtures above their heads. It was a small room, with a computer table and a high tech desktop setup upon it, and several shelves of binders, stray pieces of paper sticking out of them. There was a coat hanger, though it looked unusually devoid, rows upon rows of empty hangers sitting on it. Of the few remaining uniforms, all were covered with a white sheet that boldly declared 'Don't Touch, property of the sewing club: Severe punishment will be given'. Inumuta had been in the room several times, as it was the Sewing club president's private work area, but he felt a little uncomfortable under the gaze of the other, having not seen him for a week. He knew he shouldn't, but with recent changes to the school and his life, he still felt a little uneasy, against all logic.

"Inumuta, come here"

Inumuta stepped forward, the collar of his uniform shut tight as he subconsciously fiddled with the buttons in complete silence. The blonde tailor eyed him, and raised an eyebrow, though Houka still couldn't read exactly what the other was thinking. Iori raised his hand up to stop him, and smiled, giving the information head a sense of relief that was almost palpable.

"You can take that off, I will make you a better version soon enough-"

"-Oh, Iori, wasn't that part supposed to be a secret?" _It was easy to fall in line with him again. God, he missed this._

"Please," Iori chuckled, waving his hand in the air. "You probably figured out the reason for all this on the first day."

"True. It was the logical conclusion. Lady Satsuki wouldn't simply demote her generals for a loss, would she? That- and you weren't participating to begin with, which already made her initial reason for the naturals election a little flimsy"

"Mm, fair enough. Either way, I'm glad you understood the reason and kept your uniform for me. It certainly makes my task a lot easier"

"It has data on the Kamui stored as well, if you would ever like to apply it"

"Thank you, I could always count on you, Inu-" Iori paused, and shook his head, keeping the smile on his face. "-Houka"

The reaction from the other was immediate, a flush spreading across his cheeks that was obvious even if half of his face was covered by the collar of the uniform. He glanced to the side, touching his arms awkwardly, and was silent for a bit before adding, without letting his collar open: "...Anything for you"

Shiro laughed, though to Houka it sounded a little like a giggle, intensifying his blush as he attempted to hide his face. When Shiro noticed, he immediately stopped, and looked a little apologetic, even if he still had the remains of an amused smirk on his lips. "Oh Houka, relax a little. We _are_ dating now, after all"

"S-still. It doesn't make you calling me that any less strange to me"

"You should get used to it. I like saying your name, you know. It's nice. Hou-ka"

"But you know what we agreed to- we are to not let any hint of our relationship made public. You can't say my name like that too often and get used to it"

"I know, I know. Relationships between the student council and other students should only be professional. According to Gamagoori." Shiro sighed, and ran a hand through his hair before squarely looking at the other boy. "But no one is here right now, yes?"

Houka rocked back and forth on his feet awkwardly, and he shook his head. "No..."

"Then I don't see the problem"

"Ahaha- I suppose not" Houka was still avoiding Shiro's gaze, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the blonde. 

"Houka, are you alright? I know you're embarrassed of us dating-"

"-Oh, no no, it's not that, Iori"

"Then what is it? You've been acting more distant ever since we started dating. And I _know_ it's not because you don't like me since you were the one who confessed to begin with"

Houka stood still, and looked to the other side, still avoiding the smaller boy's gaze. There was a heavy silence in the room- now seeming smaller than it did when he originally came in- punctuated by the mechanical ticks from the wall clock, only seconds apart but feeling like much longer. Shiro crossed his arms, and even from the lack of height he had due to his stature and current position, his presence was overwhelming. Houka retreated into his collar, still completely silent.

Iori's frown grew deeper, though his face softened somewhat. He looked to the side as well, unsure of what to do, before he sighed and spoke quietly: "You know, if you really did change your mind, we can go back to our professional relationship."

There was another moment of silence before another sigh broke the air, and Houka let his collar open. "...It's really not that. Io-" Inumuta paused, and after a moment of deliberation, stuttered out: "-S-Shiro. I do like you, I'm just...truly not used to relationships past a professional level"

"Houka, I've never dated anyone either, it can be a learning experience for both of us"

"..I don't mean...just that"

Shiro blinked and immediately recalled what Satsuki said about the information head- about how she felt some kinship with him in their similar methods and lives. Houka had mentioned his life before Honnouji academy in passing, but it never really occurred to Iori what that truly meant. He breathed out a quiet 'oh', looking at Houka with recognition, who fidgeted under his gaze. When Shiro stood up to walk closer to him, the other boy didn't move.

Shiro reached a hand out to brush Houka's blue bangs away from his face, tutting with amusement. "Houka, you've never had a friend before me, have you?"

"I-I've never had a need for it." He retorted, and paused before he added: "I still don't have a need for it, really"

"Liar. I've seen you loosen up around the other three. Remember that time you all had hot pot during that blackout?"

" _Matoi_ was there. I would hardly consider it a friendly hangout"

"Yet in our first year, you would never even sit at the table when we had celebratory banquets together."

Houka kept his mouth shut, and looked away.

"Not to mention that you went on and on about my exceptional skills in tailoring after I called you a 'friend' in our second year. You would brag about how much work we were accomplishing, and how our symbiotic relationship was the backbone of Honnouji Academy-"

"-Alright, I admit that was a little much but-"

"-But nothing." Shiro let his hand fall from Houka's forehead to the top of his collar, brushing his cheek the best he could. "It was cute, in retrospect, but even Gamagoori came up to me to make you stop back then"

"Ahahaha...Sorry"

"Which brings us to now. You would consider me a friend, yes?"

"...Yes?"

"So your first comment- about how you needed none, is completely false, yes?"

"...Yes"

"Good boy." Shiro lightly scratched  Houka's cheek, who was flushing scarlet to the tips of his ears. "Next- you do _like_ me, yes? And you didn't just say you did because you don't know what it's like?"

Houka thought about it for a moment, scrunching his eyebrows together. Though the collar was closed, Shiro could tell his lips were probably pursed, and waited patiently for the answer.

"I believe so...From examples of romantic relationships and attraction I've seen in media, my symptoms are quite similar"

"Houka, that isn't something you can just diagnose- you know what, never mind." Shiro shook his head fondly, and let his thumb hook on to the top of the other's collar. "I like you, Houka. And I always will, on some level. You are intelligent and witty, self-centred and independent, but you have the potential to be truly kind when you want to. It's endearing, really."

Houka didn't interrupt him, so Shiro took it as a cue to continue. "Lady Satsuki trusts you quite a bit, and even with your...shrewd tactics, you always go above and beyond what is needed of you. I mean- so do the others, and most likely myself as well, but you're significantly more...balanced than us, if that is the word. I appreciate what you do for her- what you do for me"

"S-Shiro this is..."

"I. Like. You. And if you do decide that I'm not someone you would be in a romantic relationship with- or even if you never feel romantic attraction to anyone at all, I would be happy to be friends and partners once more. You would still make for a good conversation partner either way"

Houka let his collar open, and laughed. It was a bubbly, light laugh, with a hint of nervousness behind it. "You know, for someone who has never dated before, you're quite poetic in regards to these matters"

Shiro let out a breath, and smirked. "That's all you have to say? You're such a jerk"

"Ah ah ah, but you just said that my self-centredness is endearing, did you not?"

"I regret this already"

"I can't believe I didn't know you felt this much for me~ I'm quite honoured"

"Can we get back to you now?"

"Yes, we can talk about me and how completely and utterly smitten you are with me. I never knew it was _possible_ for you to talk so much. Have my habits been rubbing off on yo-"

Shiro decided then that it was a good time to take off his mask, letting it rest on his head, and crash his lips against Inumuta's, effectively cutting him off. The other's uniform collar wasn't closing, Shiro noticed, and smirked against his lips. _The life fibres outfitted in his uniform react to his will, keeping the collar open and closed as he pleased, subconscious or otherwise. He doesn't mind the kiss at all, does he~_

When they broke the kiss, Houka was somewhat stunned again, though his blush wasn't as prominent now. Shiro took the opportunity to take off his mask properly, and walked away from Houka to set it down on his table. When the blonde turned around again, there was a glint in his eyes that mirrored the smug smile he wore. "Weren't you supposed to take off that uniform by now, Houka?"

After breaking out of his reverie, Houka sighed, shaking his head as he stepped closer. "I don't remember you being so pushy in our first year"

"Oh please, Houka, don't you remember our measuring sessions? And your complaining about how you wouldn't be 'bossed around' and such?"

"Touché. Still, you never smiled when you did so back then"

"I didn't have as much reason to~" Shiro was unbuttoning Inumuta's uniform now, and slipped it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He put both hands on the other's chest and leaned in again for another kiss, which the information head was all too eager to receive. They kissed languidly, content with simply feeling the other close for now, their eyes fluttering closed in tandem. Though Houka sneaked his hands down to Shiro's waist to hook his thumbs in his pants, Shiro didn't seem to mind, his hands trailing up Houka's chest to cup around his neck. He parted his lips to take more of him with a blissful sigh and let his tongue slide against Houka's. The before-oppressing ticking of the clock muted down into almost nothing as the two continued kissing, little moans and sighs escaping their breaths. When they pulled apart, they were flushed, and stood still to catch their breaths for a moment. Shiro broke the stillness as he wiped off both of their lips with a giggle, and put his hand back on Houka's neck, slowly massaging the skin with his thumbs as the other shivered under him.

"Do you really want to do this now, Shiro?"

"You're the one that's trying to pull down my pants right now"

Houka scoffed and scratched at the skin under Shiro's waistline, eliciting a pleased murmur from the blonde. "Well, _you're_ the one that started it"

"A-Are you complaining?"

"Mmmm, no. In fact, I missed doing this with you" Houka finally loosened Shiro's pants enough to let it drop to the floor, eyeing the other's tented briefs when he did so.

Shiro noticed his gaze, and lightly slapped his face to gain his attention. "Hey- you c-can admire it later, you have more work to do"

"Pushy~" Houka chuckled, and started taking off his own pants, being rewarded with gentle circles on his neck as he did so. When his pants dropped, he kicked them off his legs the best he could- "Be gentle with that, I still need it for my research, you fool"- and hooked his thumb around the waistline of his own boxers. When Houka put his other hand on Shiro's waist, the blonde covered it with his own, and looked to the side, at the desk available to them.

"You don't want to make me stand for this, do you, Houka?"

When they made it to the desk, both of their underwear carelessly thrown to the ground, did all of their hesitation fade. Shiro's white lab coat fell off his shoulders, crumpled and spread out on the desk he was currently leaning against. Houka was above him, kissing and sucking at his lips desperately, and used the hand he had at Shiro's waist to grind their crotches together, relishing in the way the smaller boy stuttered as his arousal rubbed flush against his.

Shiro somewhat regretted not keeping a bottle of lube in his work room now, as did Houka with his uniform's pockets. After a few futile attempts at grinding against each other, lips locked, did Houka break the kiss and directed the blonde to turn around. He gently nipped at the other's ear when he did, and when Shiro gasped and pressed his ass against Houka's crotch, he felt the tension of the past week dissipate. _**God** , he missed this._

Shiro moved his arm behind him to lock around Houka's head, clutching at his blue hair as he pushed his hips back. He used his other hand to hold onto the table, keeping himself steady as Houka's arousal slid easily between his pale thighs. Though Houka's cock massaged his with each thrust, it felt to Shiro too much of a tease. Not enough- never enough, and tugged on Houka's hair in irritation. Luckily, the puppy got the cue, and moved his free hand to stroke him. The breathless moan of Houka's name, laced with approval, caused flutters in the taller boy's chest, and he quickened his pace to hear more, his own sighs becoming more vocal against Shiro's neck. It was too easy to lose themselves in the moment- Shiro's ponytail untangling to cascade his golden hair down his back, his beautiful skin almost glowing under the red lights of the room; Houka's loud whines when his hair was pulled, and his slim body pressed against his, his precum slathering across the blonde boy's thighs with each movement. Their rocking movements were perfectly synchronized, their vocalizations in harmony.

Shiro came first, accompanied by a wanton moan and an arch of his back. He shuddered and fell back against Houka's chest, though he kept himself up for his boyfriend's sake, who was still rubbing against him needily. He weakly pushed his hips back, and trailed his hand down to scratch behind Houka's ear, whispering a 'You can come now, pet'

Immediately, the taller boy groaned with fervour and stilled as he came, breathing hot and heavy on Shiro's love-bitten neck. When they pulled away, taking a moment to catch their breaths, Shiro leaned back against the desk and grimaced.

"God, I'm a mess"

Houka laughed, and looked around for his boxers, putting them on as he replied. "Well, you're in the building- you can change and clean yourself up in the privacy of this room. I do not exactly have that luxury"

"Yes, but you're not the one with cum on their thighs"

"Hey- I still have to straighten up a little"

"Pfft, like you're ever straight"

"Haha, very funny." After he fitted himself in his underwear once more, he looked around the room. "Oh right- there was another reason I came in here"

"What- besides seeing me?"

"That was a bonus, actually." he smirked, ignoring the way the blonde rolled his eyes. "No, one was to return my uniform- another is to get something suitable to wear as a No-Star"

"I don't exactly have any spare uniforms right now, Houka"

"Just- anything. I really don't care. I just do not want to go prancing around naked like Gamagoori and Sanageyama do."

"Fair enough. I should have your old physical education uniform then"

"...You mean the tracksuit? Don't you hate those?"

"Yes, but it's all I have. Plus- I've made some modifications to it to suit you better."

"...When?"

"Ah...as soon as this naturals election was announced. It should be in that coat hanger over there"

Houka walked over to the mentioned hanger, and looked at the tags attached until he found the one that said his name. When he took the article of clothing out, he quickly put it on, and smirked. "This is tighter than it used to be"

"Well- obviously, how else would you move around in it-"

"-Yes, yes, that's exactly why the pants are tight but not the rest of it"

"S-shut up. Don't you have to return to the stadium by now? Go collect data on Jakuzure's battle. Go-!"

Houka's grin never left his face even as the tailor practically pushed him out of the sewing club door and into the hallway. Before Shiro slammed the door on him, however, Houka turned around, and lifted his phone up.

"By the way, I have that little speech of yours recorded"

"You're an asshole" Shiro slammed the door on his face, and flushed as he heard snickering from behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldnt tell, Houka's supposed to be demiromantic here. I headcanon him as demiromantic homosexual rly hard and idk if that comes across in all my fics but its probably pretty explicit in this one


End file.
